Talk:Digimon Analyzer
Possibly split to series-specific archives Koromon Lesser Data Bubble Motimon Lesser Data Bubble Kuwagamon Insect Virus Scissor Arms Yokomon Lesser Data Bubble Tokomon Lesser Data Bubble Tsunomon Lesser Data Bubble Bukamon Lesser Data Bubble Tanemon Lesser Data Bubble Shellmon Aquatic Data Hydro Pressure Monochromon Ankylosaur Data Volcano Strike Seadramon Aquatic Data Ice Arrow Meramon Flame Data Burning Fist Andromon Cyborg Data Spiral Sword, Gatling Missile Numemon Mollusk Data Poop Monzaemon Puppet Vaccine Lovely Attack Unimon Mythical Beast Vaccine Holy Shot Leomon Beast Man Vaccine Beast King Fist Ogremon Ogre Man Virus Supreme King Fist Devimon Fallen Angel Virus Death Claw Frigimon Icy Snow Vaccine Absolute Zero Punch Mojyamon Rare Beast Vaccine Icicle Rod, Bone Bone Boomerang Sukamon & Chuumon Mutant Virus Poop Centarumon Beast Man Data Hunting Cannon Bakemon Ghost Virus Hell’s Hand Porkymon Imaginary Image Oink Attack Hogmon Imaginary Image Hippopota Vacuum Elecmon Mammal Data Sparkling Strike Poyomon Slime --- Bubble Whamon Aquatic Vaccine Jet Arrow, Tidal Wave Drimogemon Beast Data Drill Spin, Crusher Bone Pagumon Lesser Virus Bubble Gazimon Mammal Virus Paralyze Breath Etemon Puppet Virus Dark Spirits, Love Serenade SkullGreymon Skeleton Virus Ground Zero Kokatorimon Giant Bird Data Petrifier Kuwagamon Insect Virus Scissor Arms Piximon Fairy Data Bit Bomb Tyrannomon Dinosaur Data Fire Breath Datamon Machine Virus Plug Bomb MetalGreymon Cyborg Vaccine Giga Destroyer DemiDevimon Little Demon Virus Pico Dart Vegiemon Plant Virus Poop Digitamamon Perfect Data Nightmare Syndrome, Enigma WereGarurumon Beast Man Vaccine Kaiser Nail Vademon Alien Virus Demon’s Blown Kiss, Abduction Ray MegaKabuterimon Insect Vaccine Horn Buster Gekomon Amphibian Virus Crash Symphony Otamamon Amphibian Virus Lullaby Bubble ShogunGekomon Amphibian Virus Samurai Tone Myotismon Undead Virus Night Raid, Bloody Stream Flymon Insect Virus Deadly Sting Garudamon Bird Man Vaccine Shadow Wing Nanimon Invader Virus Poop Gatomon Holy Beast Vaccine Cat Punch Devidramon Wicked Dragon Virus Crimson Nail Dokugumon Insect Virus Stinger Poration Mammothmon Ancient Beast Vaccine Tusk Strikers, Tundra Breath Gesomon Mollusk Virus Deadly Shade Raremon Undead Virus Sludge SkullMeramon Flame Data Heavy Metal Fire Pumpkinmon Puppet Data Trick or Treat Gotsumon Ore Data Angry Rock Gizamon Aquatic Mammal Virus Spiral Edge Phantomon Ghost Virus Soul Chopper DarkTyrannomon Dinosaur Virus Fire Blast Lillymon Fairy Data Flower Cannon MegaSeadramon Aquatic Data Thunder Javelin Zudomon Ocean Beast Vaccine Hammer Spark Tuskmon Dinosaur Virus Panzer Knuckle Snimon Insect Vaccine Shadow Sickle Angemon Angel Vaccine Heaven’s Knuckle Angewomon Angel Vaccine Holy Arrow VenomMyotismon Undead Virus Venom Infuse WarGreymon Dragon Man Vaccine Gaia Force MetalGarurumon Cyborg Data Cocytus Breath Salamon Mammal Data Puppy Howling MetalSeadramon Cyborg Data Ultimate Stream Machinedramon Machine Virus Infinity Cannon Puppetmon Puppet Virus Bullet Hammer Piedmon Demon Man Virus Trump Sword Scorpiomon Ancient Crustacean Data Stinger Surprise Divermon Aquatic Beast Man Data Striking Fishing WarGreymon Dragon Man Vaccine Gaia Force Kiwimon Ancient Bird Data Little Pecker Cherrymon Plant Virus Cherry Bomb Garbagemon Mutation Virus Poop Bazooka Parrotmon Giant Bird Vaccine Sonic Destroyer Guardromon Machine Data Destruction Grenade Mekanorimon Machine Virus Twinkle Beam Woodmon Plant Virus Branch Drain MetalEtemon Cyborg Virus Banana Slip Floramon Plant Data Allergy Shower Deramon Bird Data Royal Nuts RedVegiemon Plant Virus Hazard Breath SaberLeomon Ancient Beast Data Nail Crasher, Infinity Arrow Mekanorimon Machine Virus Twinkle Beam Tankmon Cyborg Data Hyper Cannon Megadramon Cyborg Virus Genocide Attack Gigadramon Cyborg Virus Genocide Gear WaruMonzaemon Puppet Virus Heartbreak Attack Andromon Cyborg Vaccine Spiral Sword, Gatling Missile LadyDevimon Fallen Angel Virus Darkness Wave, Poison MagnaAngemon Archangel Vaccine Heaven’s Gate Vilemon Little Demon Virus Nightmare Shock Apocalymon Unknown Race Unknown Attribute Darkness (Darkness Zone) Snimon Insect Shadow Sickle Veemon Little Dragon V-mon Head; Boomboom Punch Monochromon Armored Dragon Volcano Strike Flamedramon Dragon Man Fire Rocket; Knuckle Fire Drimogemon Beast Drill Spin, Crusher Bone Mojyamon Rare Beast Ice Cloud, Bone Bone Boomerang Hawkmon Bird Feather Slash; Beak Pecker Armadillomon Mammal Rolling Stone; Scratch Beat Halsemon Beast Mach Impulse, Tempest Wing; Udjat Gaze, Red Sun Digmon Insect Gold Rush, Big Crack Tyrannomon Dinosaur Fire Breath Pegasusmon Holy Beast Silver Blaze, Shooting Star; Rodeo Gallop, Needle Rain Nefertimon Holy Beast Curse of Queen, Rosetta Stone; Nile Jewelry RedVegiemon Plant Hazard Breath Gizamon Aquatic Mammal Spiral Edge Frigimon Ice and Snow Absolute Zero Punch Shellmon Aquatic Hydro Pressure Ebidramon Aquatic Twin Neptune Tachikawa Mimi Chosen Child Maiden’s Blown Kiss, ? Grip Roachmon Insect Dream Dust Guardromon Machine Destruction Grenade Andromon Cyborg Spiral Sword, Gatling Missile Deltamon Compsition Skull Fang, Triplex Force Bakemon Ghost Death Charm, Hell’s Hand Meramon Flame Burning Fist SkullGreymon Skeleton Ground Zero, Ground Zero Reformation DarkTyrannomon Dinosaur Fire Blast MetalGreymon Cyborg Giga Destroyer Flymon Insect Deadly Sting Raidramon Beast Lightning Blade, Blue Thunder; Thunder Bolt, Electric Bite Starmon Mutation Meteor Squall Deputymon Mutation Justice Bullet Scubamon Aquatic Beast Man Striking Fishing Betamon Amphibian Electric Shock Gorillamon Beast Man Power Attack Seadramon Aquatic Ice Arrow Digitamamon Perfect Enigma, Nightmare Syndrome Shurimon Mutation Grass Mower, Maple Wind Floramon Plant Allergy Shower Mushroomon Plant Poison Smash Ninjamon Mutation Iga-Style Shuriken Throw ShogunGekomon Amphibian Samurai Tone MegaSeadramon Aquatic Thunder Javelin Submarimon Aquatic Oxygen Homing, Submarine Attack Dokugumon Insect Stinger poreshon Kimeramon Composition Heat Viper Magnamon Holy Knight Plasma Shoot, Extreme Jihad Tortomon Reptile Shell Phalanx ExVeemon Phantom Dragon X Laser, Strong Crunch Thundermon Mutation Thunder Bolt Ankylomon Armored Dragon Megaton Press, Tail Hammer Stingmon Insect Spiking Finish YukimiBotamon Slime Diamond Dust Golemon Mineral Curse Crimson Aquilamon Giant Bird Blast Laser, Glide Horn Minotarumon Beast Man Darkside Quake Okuwamon Insect Scissor Arms Omega Paildramon Dragon Man Esgrima, Desperado Blaster Kunemon Larva Electric Thread Arukenimon Demon Beast Spider Thread Mummymon Undead Necrophobia, Snake Bandage BlackWarGreymon Dragon Man Gaia Force Blossomon Plant Spiral Flower Silphymon Beast Man Top Gun, Dual Sonic Mammothmon Ancient Beast Tusk Strikers, Tundra Breath Knightmon Warrior Berserk Sword Apemon Beast Man Furious Musyamon Demon Man Slaying Dismissal Dolphmon Aquatic Mammal Shaking Pulse Tapirmon Holy Beast Nightmare Syndrome Shakkoumon Mutation Wild Spirit: Peaceful Spirit Triceramon Horned Dragon Tri Horn Attack Imperialdramon Ancient Dragon Mega Death, Positron Laser Crabmon Crustacean Scissors Execution Coelamon Ancient Fish Variable Darts Mamemon Mutation Smiley Bomb BigMamemon Mutation Big Smiley Bomb MetalMamemon Cyborg Energy Bomb Giromon Machine Deadly Bomb MarineDevimon Aquatic Beast Man Guilty Black LadyDevimon Fallen Angel Darkness Wave, Poison SkullSatamon Undead Nail Bone Imperialdramon Fighter Mode Ancient Dragon Man Positron Laser, Giga Death Daemon Demon King Flame Inferno MaloMyotismon Demon King Melting Blood, Pandemonium Flame, Howling Blood Cd 01-07 in special Digimon Adventure :''Digimon Adventure'', "City Under Siege" [36]: '''Patamon''': "That's MegaSeadramon! The regular old Seadramon was bad enough, but compared to this fully-digivolved version he was just an angry guppy." '''Tentomon''': "Andromon is one of the most powerful Digimon of all. His body is a tireless machine capable of almost anything." '''Mimi''': "These sewer-dwelling Numemon were like, totally hygiene-deficient! they love throwing 'Nume Sludge' at you, and have bad breath, too!" '''Leomon''': "Ogremon, you are truly the most evil of the bad Digimon! There is no limit to your ruthlesness." '''Agumon''': "And I've heard of the other Digimon, they're called Otamamon." '''Tentomon''': "Hmmm, Pagumon...There's more to them than meets the eye." '''Izzy''': "Why of course! That's Parrotmon. He was the mysterious Digimon that appeared in Highton View Terrace approximately four years ago. Now he's completely digivolved." '''Phantomon''': "I'm Phantomon. You don't want to be near me or my friends when I start to swing my 'Shadow Scythe'!" '''Chuumon''': "Ahh! It's Piedmon, he's a Mega Phantom Digimon of the worst kind. You never know what he'll look like next!" '''Biyomon''': "Piximon is famous in the Digital World for his skills and training, but few have ever met him. His secret home is the training ground for all the great Digimon fighters." '''T.K.''': "Porkymon! With super-strong 'Oink Attack' and the power to, er...oink!" '''Tentomon''': "Poyomon is a Jellyfish Type Digimon of few words, but if his friends are in trouble, he's ready for action." '''Gotsumon''': "Well, Pumpkinmon, you're the right guy to teach them what fun really is! You are, without a doubt, the most rocking createure with a pumpkin for a head! Remember, chicks dig evil Digimon!" '''DemiDevimon''': "Nanimon is an Invader Digimon. I'd tell him what I really think of his sunglasses, but his 'Power Punch' would flatten me!" '''Izzy''': "He's also a Mega Digimon! Puppetmon has a controlling personality and a rotten temper. Get him mad and he'll bop you with his hammer!" '''Tentomon''': "Raremon smells like rotting fish, looks like the inside of a trash can, and is someone you never want to meet inside of a very dark alley." Redvegiemon have extremly volitile tempers that's why their faces are always red not exactly the friendly type - Izzy Saberleomon may have a heart of gold but he'll crush his opponants with his claws of steel -Gomamon Don't you recognize me I was Gatomon what do I have to do cough up a fur ball -Salamon - this is Salamon the rookie form of Gatomon isn't she cute much more cuddlier than her Ultimate form of Angewomon -Kari It's Scorpiomon, one of Metalseadramon's flunkies. Between his pincers and his tail, it's hard to know which end of his is worse - Patamon -No actual data said during his analyser screen- Attacked by two digital monsters in the same day! And doesn't Shellmon know I'm allergic to shellfish? - Joe Shogumon (shogungekomon) finally restored to us after many centuries - Gekomon Skullgreymon! The sight of him makes other digimon tremble! He is a fully digivolved digimon whose explosive nature causes him to constantly search for battle - Tentomon He's Skullmeramon his element is fire he's tough and can sure dish it out - Agumon Snimon a deadly praying mantis digimon which is so appropriate since your about to become his prey -Phantomon Hey Sukamon and his mouse friend are alwasys together cause they share the same teeny tiny brain - Palmon Don't worry Tanemon's here to protect you - Tanemon Tankmon an armour plated bully with a sneeze like a cannon if you think the other guys are bad these creeps have more fire power than a volcano. -Agumon Hello I'm Tokomon - Tokomon Tsunomon's my name and i am quite pleased to meet you - Tsunomon Say hello to Tuskmon avoiding his horns is no easy tusk huh huh sorry -Phantomon Tyranomon a huge digimon with fire breath strong enough to cook a couple o' boys like you - Piximon That's not your everyday flying horse Joe that's Unimon he's a wise old digimon i never knew he lived in these mountains - Gomamon Vademon was living proof you should stay away from digimon with unusually large heads that big brain of his was scrambled if you ask me - Tentomon Meet Vegiemon the menical manager of a run down cafe he puts a new spin on the term slave driver - Joe (Venommyotismon) Hmm I thought he was fully evolved but he found someway of digivolving to a higher level some kind of Mega Ultimate level -Izzy Digidestined, meet the Vilemon. Their Nightmare Shock will give you a rude awakening!-Piedmon It's Wargreymon it says here his attack is Terror Force gathering the energy around him and focusing it in the palm of his hand -Izzy Wargreymon is a Dramon destroyer. The weapons on his arms are the key and especially effective on Dramon type digimon hense the name Dramon destroyer -Izzy Monzaemon was sweet and cute, but Warumonzaemon is about as cuddly as a porcupine His Bear Claw will give you heartburn, along with his Heartbreak Attack -Biyomon Weregarurumon ultimate form of Gabumon he's a really fierce warrior with claws, strong kicks and jumps. He's extreme but egg head and his little buddy leave him no choice -Matt Whamon is a giant digimon and lives in the oceans of the Digital World his jet arrows are unbelieve able - Tentomon Get away from me you pile of woodmon i know your trick you pretend to be tree's and absorb the energy from unexpecting digimon as they pass by. -Ogremon Tai, Izzy meet Yokomon - Sora Don't worry he's one of ours that's Zudomon the fully digivolved version of Ikkakumon I was wondering when he'd finally show up -Patamon I remember now we met Andromon on File Island he was the Android Digimon who had a Black Gear stuck in his mecanism but we removed it and freed him of it's evil spell - Tentomon They digivolved, mom. Angemon is the fully evolved version of Patamon- Izzy Angewomon is the same for Gatomon. You see, mom? Trust me on this, huh? - Izzy I am Apocalymon, a mutant digimon. My Darkness Zone attack transforms my enemy into nothingness. I have the power to turn everything I touch into total darkness. - Apocalymon. The masked man was the evil Lord Bakemon in disguise no one had ever seen him in his true form - Gomamon The names Bukamon- Bukamon Centarumon half man half horse you don't really want to get on either of his bad sides - Tentomon Be careful, that's Cherrymon, Lord of the forest. And the best reason for the existence of termites. -Gabumon That's Dark Tyrannomon. He was actually a nice guy once, until he was taken over by an evil computer virus and his personality did a 180. - Palmon His names Datamon a super intelligent robotic digimon he disappeared without a trace sometime ago no one ever knew what happened to him - Tentomon Demidevimon I've heard about you. - Tokomon I'm flattered - Demidevimon Don't be. Nothing I heard was good. - Tokomon And the other guard is Deramon at first glance it looks like a bird digimon but it's actually got a plant growing out of it's back. -Izzy Devimon ultimate ruler of the demon under world you must obey my every command - Devimon Devidramon he's one nasty dragon, guardian of the gate Demi doesn't like losing. If you want a real surprise, look into his eyes you'll be hypnotized - Gatomon Nothing can penetrate my shell, and when I poach my enemies with my 'Nightmare Syndromer' attack, their minds get cracked - Digitamamon Those Divermon. If it wasn't for their Striking Fish attack, they'd be useless to me. - Metalseadramon It's Dogukumon, and evil digimon with computer virus parasites covering his body - Izzy Drimogemon lives deep inside the earth drilling tunnels he uses his iron drill spin and crusher bone to wipe out his enemies - Tentomon I am Elecmon caretaker of the baby digimon don't cross wires with me- Elecmon There's nothing entertaining about Etemon he has the power to control anything electronic through is Dark network - Tentomon One of them's Floramon she's a plant type digimon who digivolves like a reptile her attack is Rain of Pollen. - Izzy Here he is, Flymon. Classified as an insect Digimon, a virus type, and I think we already know what his attack is, and it's not very pleasant.-Izzy Frigimon is a food friendly snowman. But don't worry, Tai. He's a good digimon. -Agumon Uh oh, Garbagemon They're as tough as they are mean And they don't smell very good, either -Palmon Gardromon. He's a machine digimon. And his armour is constructed of solid iron. Absolutely nothing can penetrate that can of beans. -Izzy Garudamon is the Ultimate form of Birdramon. She commands the sky and protects the Earth. Her attack is a flaming bird called Wing Blade. - Tentomon Gatomon she may look like a harmless little kitty but deep down she's an out of control wild cat don't ever cross her path. -Demidevimon Look those are Gazimon on the evil scale of 1 to 10, 10 being bad these digimon are 12 - Tokomon Oh thse are Gekomon i've heard of them they really love music not suprising since they're born with these horns - Gomamon Gesomon-Take a bit of everything nasty that lives underwater, stick it together, and that's him -Tentomon The other ones Gigadramon if anything he's more powerful than his buddy believe me if these guys were shooting at us we wouldn't still be here talking about it. - Tentomon You can go ahead and scream it doesn't bother us Gizamon. We travel in packs, creating terror, whether on land or underwater - Gizamon Gotsumon you are the mon we're gonna have such a blast in the real world they might name a building after you the Gotsumonument where they keep all the party supplies -Pumpkinmon Hogmon, Super Hog Smell and the power to snort up enemies in a single sniff like this *snort* - TK (when he thought what Patamon could evolve into) Oh, no! it's Kiwimon, a ancient digimon that was said to be extinct. Although he's a bird type digimon, his wings have degenerated, so he can't fly. - Tentomon I'm Kokatorimon! My cock-a-doodle-doo'll blow out your eardrums - Kokatorimon (Koromon) It means Brave Little Monster and don't forget it Tai - Kormon His name is Kuwagamon. He's an insectoid digimon. Vicious and ruthless with teeth like knives and scissor hands that can chop through anything - Koromon Ladydevimon programmed to be the ultimate fully digivolved fighting soilder she serves as gate keeper and body guard of the last dark master - Izzy Leomon you may be mighty but now you face me your kind hearted leadership is unimpressive - Ogremon It's just lil' ol' me Lillymon. Or should I say lil' old us? I'm Palmon and Togemon, too. I'm just Togemon's Ultimate form - Lillymon Be prepared for another mega digimon he's called Machinedramon this metallic mutant can blow out a digimon like a birthday candle -Izzy I am MagnaAngemon. I have eight shining wings and a beam shield. I wield the mighty sword Excaliber, and my devastating attack is the Gate Of Destiny. -Magnaangemon He's called Mammothmon. He's a fully evolved digimon with the strength of a wolly mammoth. He shoots missiles he calls Tusk Crushers and does an attack he calls Freezing Breath. - Izzy That's Megadramon a fully digivolved flying fiend with devistaing destructive powers. Those missiles of his can level a city block in the blink of an eye - Izzy Kabuterimon was successful he digivolved to Ultimate MegaKabuterimon. Let's see if you can take him on Vademon - Izzy That's Megaseadramon the regular old Seadramon was bad enough but compared to this fully digivolved version he was just an angry guppy - Patamon Meet Mekanorimon. His Twin Beam will annihilate anything which makes housework a breeze. -Tentomon Mekanorimon evil robots with one job blasting digimon i suggest we get out of here and fast -Agumon Meramon is a firey digimon. There's no reason he should be in pain from his own flames. That's his nature. - Biyomon You know Etemon was tough Metaletemon's a mega digimon after his banana split attack you'll have to peel us off the floor -Gomamon Metalgarurumon has his Metal Wolf Claw attack he shoots a powerful cold blast at his enemies then blows them to pieces -Izzy. Metal Greymon uses it's own body as a weapon during combat. It's most powerful weapon is the Geesha Destroyer (Metalseadramon) This guy is one hard nose and I mean hard nose take my advice this is one train you'd rather miss -Chuumon Mojyamon is a peaceful mountain digimon that doesn't like fighting. - Agumon Although, it is wise to be a bit cautious with a Monochromon. They do tend to get a bit miffed when they're hungry - Tentomon Monzaemon looked cute big old teddy bear but he wasn't very cuddly - Mimi My friends call me Motimon everyone does acctually - Motimon Oh, boy. Myotismon! How'd I ever get stuck working for this guy? Talk about a bad temper, and he's got all those bats! I hate bats - Demidevimon It's Kuwagamon alright there's no mistaking that ugly face but he's sure bigger than what he was the last time - Palmon Digimon Adventure 02 I am Andromon. I have one mission: Seek out my enemy and destroy them with my lightning blade. - Andromon I'm Ankylomon a champion digimon my whole body is surronded by super strength steel. I flatten evil doers with my Megaton Press Attack and the iron balls that shoot from my tail hammer will definatly put a dent in any enemies plans. - Ankylomon I am Apemon i swing into action and use my mega bone stick attack to demolish my enemies - Apemon Aquillamon this giant winged digimon soars along at supersonic speeds and beats his apponents with his special Grand Horn Attack. - Stingmon Wowee, I think my shell fell asleep. Hi, I'm armadillomon and you and I are partners. - Armadillomon (Arukemimon) An ultimate digimon welcome to my parlour said the spider to the fly - Arukenimon Despite their obvious dental hygiene problems, Bakemon are able to accurately impersonate any other creature. Their attack is called the 'Dark Claw' - Veemon Betamon is really cool. He lives in the water and uses his Beta Slugger attack to wipe out his enemies - Palmon That's Bigmamemon bon't let his size fool you either he looks slow but watch out for his big smirk bomb attack - Patamon That's Blossomon an ultimate digimon her spiral flower attack is a good excuse for weed killer and her children are like thorns - Ken Blackwargreymon is a mega digimon who looks like Wargreymon but he's pure evil his terror destroyer attack unleashes a concentration of 100 persent of negative energy - Pegasusmon That's Coelmon if he thought Crabmon was Crabby wait till you see this guys fossil bite attack he'll wipe out his enemies hook, line and sinker - Veemon I'm Crabmon i use my scissors attack on anyone who gets in my way if you need help call me in a pinch - Crabmon Daemon he's a spooky digimon not only attacks with his (gitentic?) wings and desdly force beams but his evil inferno can really turn up the heat on his enemies oh (don't understand last bit) - Veemon A computer programme turned Tyrannomon into the evil Darktyrannomon Watch out for his fire breath attack. - Tk Deltamon is a dragon type digimon with a metal head for one hand, and a skull for the other! His attacks are tri-flex force and dragon's bite! -Veemon Deputymon is a barrel-chested digimon that shoots from the lip. But, usually he's helpful and harmless. - Armadillomon (Digmon) I too am an armour digimon. As Armadillomon, I use the Digiegg of Knowledge to armour digivolve. (Digitamamon) Nothing can penetrate my shell, and when I poach my enemies with my 'Nightmare Syndromer' attack, their minds get cracked. - Digitamamon Oh, no! It's the dreaded Dokugumon! He's a poison Digimon, who's special attack is 'Poison Thread'! You don't want to get caught up in his web! - Hawkmon Dolphmon are playful champion digimon of the ocean but you wouldn't be too playful if they hit you with their pulse blast attack - Submarimon Drimogemon lives deep inside the caveties of the Digital World his Drill Spin Attack will make you wish you're at the dentist - Tentomon No problem. I never run out of ideas or slaves. Ebidramon uses his Twin Scissors attack to crush the enemy like a snail - Digimon Emperor (Exveemon) I feel like a new 'mon! Davis, wait 'til you see my V Laser attack! I'll make Vee Head Butt look like a tip of the shoulder. - Exveemon I am Flamedramon. As Veemon, I used the digiegg of courage to armour digivolve. My 'Fire Rocket' attack will charbroil the enemy like a well-done steak - Flamedramon We're Floramon! We may look like flowers, but our 'Rain of Pollen' will make hay fever look like a walk in the roses! - Floramon That's Flymon. THe only thing worst than his Deadly Sting attack, is the sound he makes when attacking! When I hear him coming, I usually just dig a hole until he blows over. - Armadillomon Freeze them, Frigimon, with your SubZero Ice Punch! It's amazing how these docile creatures can be turned into such abominable snowmen. - Digimon Emperor I know all about Gizamon. They're amphibian digimon with webbed feet. Their fins cut through the water like knives. - Digimon Emperor (Giromon) You can't get much nastier than me that's for sure my spinning mine attack will sing your ship. - Giromon Golemon a monsterous digimon made up of stone and mineral. His Crimson Curse Attack overpowers his enemies. - Palmon Gorillamon is the Digimon I saw in New York. Watch out for his Energy cannon attack! It'll drive you bananas. - Michael I am Guardromon. Whoever enters the premisis will become victims of my grenade destroyer attack - Guardromon (Hawkmon) Ah! It feels so good to be out from underneath that stuffy rock and spread my wings! - Hawkmon (Halsemon) I am an armour digimon. As Hawkmon, I use the digiegg of Love to armour digivolve. I use my tempest wing attack to defeat my enemies Imperialdramon fighter Mode in this mode he has the ability to walk of two legs and his fighting power is tripled - Ken Kimeramon is my ultimate creation. I used other digimon to create this unstoppable fighting creature. His Heat Piper attack will melt enemies into oblivion - Digimon Emperor Hello Knightmon don't get him angry Mummymon because he'll drive you crazy with his beserk sword attack - Arukenimon Kunemon these larva digimon have a shocking attack the electric thread There small but but pack quite a wallop - Armadillomon I'm Ladydevimon a fallen angel digimon my darkness wave attack changes my opponents power into exploding dark energy - Ladydevimon I am a golden armour Digimon, Magnamon. I attack with my Magna Blaster,and I look so good doing it too. - Magnamon He's nothing but a deadly blood sucking fiend nothing is as evil as Malomyotismon - Gatomon That's Mamemon don't let his size fool you what he lacks in hight he makes up for with his smirk bomb attack - Agumon Hardly we're Mammothmon giant wooly digimon who travel in heards you are no match for our tusk crusher - Mammothmon I am Marinedevimon an ocean digimon i use my dark deluse attack i shoot out poison ink - Marinedevimon (Megaseadramon) He's an ultimate level digimon who destroys his enemies with his Lightning Javelin and Mega Ice Blast attacks. - Ikkakumon Meramon are very dangerous. They can burn you with their roaring flame attack or just by touching you. - Kari Metalgreymon's armour not only protects him, but it conceals his destructive Giga Blaster attack! - Tk He's Metalmamemon being a cyborg type digimon he's the strongest of all his metal smirk bombs are iron clad - Agumon Minotarumon is a champion digimon with a nasty left jab his earth quake drill will turn that bridge into stepping stones - Raidramon Mojyamon is a frosty digimon that lives in the snowy mountains. His bone boomerang attack will make your head spin. - Tentomon Monochromon! His shell is harder than diamonds! His attack, Volcanic Strike, sends out millions of fireballs - Tk (Mummymon) Yes and i'll let you in a secret i've had underwraps my snake bandage attack is ghostly - Mummymon We're Mushroomon. You wouldn't want US in your veggie omelette! We may be cute as buttons, but our 'Fungus Cruncher' will leave you scratching your head - Mushroomon That's Musyamon a warrior digimon who takes different shapes i've seen him use his shogun sword attack to make mincemeat out of his enemies - Poromon That's Nefertimon! She's a flying, fighting machine with nine lives. And, she's quite a shot when throwing those Rosetta Stones of hers! -Veemon I should have known that attack belonged to Ninjamon. He'll attack at the most inappropriate moments. He's quite a vulgar Digimon if you ask me. - Hawkmon Okuwamon is an ultimate digimon stay clear of his double scissor claw attack he has a cutting sense of humour - Arukenimon Exveemon and Stingmon DNA digivolved into Paildramon his desparodo Blaster Attack will beat Okuwamon for sure - Tk That's Pegasusmon! He's one wild horse! When he attacks with his Star Shower, his Enermies will be blasted into outer space. - Armadillomon I am Raidramon! As Veemon, I use the digiegg of Friendship to armour digivolve. My blue thunder and electric bite attacks annhililate my enemies! - Raidramon (Redveggiemon) I am the biggest and the ripest of all Vegiemon. My stinkjet attack destroys my enemies with noxious fumes! - Redveggiemon I'm roachmon. - Roachmon 1 And I'm him twin brother, roachmon. - Roachmon 2 I use my garbage dump attack to trash my enemies. - Roachmon 1 and I use my yard sale bombs to wipe out my opponents and clean out my garage! - Roachmon 2 Well, I don't know if we're digimon, but I know we're Scubamon. We have big flippers for swimming deep in the ocean - Scubamon Wow, Michael! Seadramon is your Digimon! I still get chills remembering his Ice Blast and Ice Winder attacks! - Mimi Shakkoumon is the coolest thing out since cat litter his enemies better make travel plans because his Catchina Bombs will send them flying - Gatomon I've seen him in action before! Shogunkekomon is an Ultimate digimon! You may think he just toots his horns, but he can flat a note so flat, it'll flatten everything around him. - Tk I am Shurimon. As Hawkmon, I use The Digiegg of Sincerity to Armour Digivolve. My 'Double Stars' attack is double trouble! - Shurimon Silphymon is the DNA digivolve form of Gatomon and Aquillamon Silphymon's static force is the ultimate weapon against darkness and hate - Stingmon (Skullgreymon) The only thing more terrifying than his looks is his fighting skills. His specialty is dark shot attack. - Tk I am Skullsatamon a ghost digimon i seek power and my special nail bone attack always crushes who gets in my way - Skullsatamon Starmon is a law and order digimon who keeps the peace. But, if you break the law, his powerful Meteor Shower will rain down swift justice upon you! - Hawkmon Stingmon this incetoid digimon bugs apontnets with his Spiking Strike Attack. Don't try bug spray on him thought it'll only make him angry.- Ken Stingmon this incetoid digimon bugs apontnets with his Spiking Strike Attack. Don't try bug spray on him thought it'll only make him angry.- Ken I am Submarimon I digivolved using the digiegg of Reliability. My oxygen torpedo attack makes my enemies truly seasick. - Submarimon I'm Tapirmon i'll be your waiter you better leave me a big tip or next time you'll have a fly in your wan ton - Tapirmon It's Thundermon he's a highly charged digimon who's electrifying. But what's shocking about about this pint size powerhouse is that he packs a 10 million volt wollop. -Exveemon I am Tortomon. I am a turtle type Digimon, but I hide my head from no one. I use my Strong Carapace attack to be hard on my enemies - Tortomon I'm Triceramon get my point well you will if i use my tri horn attack on you and don't bother hitting back my shell is the hardest of any digimon alive - Triceramon (Tyrannomon) He's one of the most powerful Digimom. His blaze blast attack incinerates him enemies. -Digimon Emperor I've heard of Veemon! Supposedly he's a fun-loving, adventure seeking little digimon that brings you good luck. But I thought he was just a legend! - Agumon (YukimiBotamon / Snowbotamon) These enny teeny Botamon are cute baby digimon and you have such white fur. Your Bubble Blow Attack is almost as big as your appitites. - Mimi Yes but i've digivolved into the highest level my mega form Imperialdramon i am strongeeer than any other digimon my mega crusher attack is virturally unstopable - Imperialdramon Meet my newest slave Shellmon. His aqua blasters attack shoots water so hard it can demolish solid rock - Digimon Emperor (Snimon) This praying mantis digimon can cut through anything with his Twin Sickles attack! - Tentomon Mimi Digimon Tamers '''Rika''': "Allomon, an Armor Dinosaur Type. Let's see if his 'Dino Burst' attack has any real bite to it." '''Rika''': "Well, he's not lying. Andromon, Ultimate Level." '''Takato''': "Azulongmon; he's one of the four Sovereigns. I don't get it, why is he fighting Zhuqiaomon?" '''Rika''': "Babamon, Mega Level; special attack: 'Empress Haze'." '''Ryo''': "Baihumon, a Mega guardian of the west. He's one of the four Digimon Sovereigns." '''Henry''': Beelzemon, Mega Level. His 'Double Impact' and 'Darkness Claw' attacks are almost always lethal. '''Rika''': "Chatsuramon, Ultimate Level Exalted Beast Digimon." '''Takato''': "Chuchidarumon, Champion Digimon with a tendency to stare." '''Rika''': "The tall one's Clockmon, Champion Level; special attack: 'Tempus Fugit'." '''Rika''': "Cyberdramon, another Ultimate; special attack: 'Desolation Claw'." '''Takato''': "Woah, Devidramon! Man, he gives the evil eye a whole new meaning. Hmm...Champion Level Virus Type...ouch! That 'Crimson Claw' attack of his looks nasty!" '''Henry''': "Divermon, Ultimate Level; special attack...'Striking Fish'?" '''Rika''': "Dokugumon...woah, Champion Level! Finally we've got a worthy opponent! With her 'Poison Thread' attack, this spider is as deadly as she is ugly." Ebonwumon, mega beast digimon, he's one of the sovereign. - Ryo Gallantmon, exhalted knight digimon. His Lightning Joust and Shield of the Just attacks are unstoppable. - Henry Gargomon Terriermons champion form what a difference his attacks Gargo laser whatever that means - Rika Goblinmon let's see he cheats he's got a fire ball goblin strike, ugh it's just a rookie where's the spot in that, walk all over him Renamon - Rika Gorillamon he's a beast digimon Champion level - Henry Gryphmon, mega level. Phantom, beast type digimon. - Rika He turned into Guardromon, champion level; special attack Guardian Barrage. - Rika (Guilmon) C'mon sometime today - why doesn't it have any data on petmon over there - Rika The other guy is Hagurumon, rookie level; special attack, cog-crusher. - Rika Hollowmon another mega. A sacred beast type. - Takato Whoa. It's Harpymon. That's one nasty digimon with screeches like nails down a chalkboard. Renamon's going to have a tough time dealing with her Wind Seeker Attack! - Takato Icedevimon woah a champion fallen angel digimon - Takato Impmon a new player to the game well i'm in - Rika Indramon he's a deva his horn of desilation is something you don't want to here - Rika Jagamon, ultimate level plant digimon that travel in herds - Rika Jijimon, mega level; special attack - Claw of Doom. - Rika Kumbhiramon Deva digimon ultimate level his deva clone attack makes him 6 times the trouble - Takato (Leomon) Champion level his bravery is matched by his fist of the beast king attack - Takato Check it out... Lopmon, rookie level; data beast type digimon, she's little but has a big special attack - Blazing Ice - Henry ...wrong again Kenta, meet Marineangemon, mega. Special attack cacua waves. - Rika Megadramon, a virus dragon digimon. Uh-oh, he's ultimate level; special attacks are parry force and dark side attack. - Rika Megagargomon, special attack gargo-missiles. - Rika Megidramon a virus type mega, I agree with you guys. - Henry Meramon, champion level. His special attack is Magma Blast - Henry Oh it says it's Metalkoromon, a rookie machine digimon - Jeri Woah it a samurai master Musyamon a champion level wizard type he can slice and dice an entire city with his shogun sword. - Takato Orochimon, ultimate level; special attack Inferno Blast. - Jeri Otamamon, Rookie level; special attack, Stun Bubble... I doubt they'll give us any trouble. - Henry Panjiramon Deva based digimon ultimate level - Henry That's Rapidmon, warrior digimon, ultimate level his special attacks are rapid fire, miracle missile and tri beam i'm glad he's on our side - Rika Sakuyamon, a shaman data type digimon... Mega level! Renamon and Rika biomerged to Mega - Henry Wait i got something Sandiramon a virus type he'a an ultimate digimon - Rika Sinduramon Uh oh he's and ultimate - Takato Taomon ultimate data type digimon her graceful appearance mask her thousand spells and talisman of light attacks - Henry Vajiramon same nasty type same nasty level - Henry Well there's your pig Deva Vikaralamon he's Ultimate Level Vilemon Champion level nasty little thing - Henry (Movie 6) Locomon, Machine Digimon, Ultimate, That trains not a train - Takato (Movie 6) Parasimon a Parasite Digimon, why in the world is it here? - Henry (Movie 6) He digivolved into GrandLocomon - Kenta Digimon Frontier Digimon Analyser Season 4 *These are the pic analyer Bokomon: And you could certainly do worse. Angemon has a virtuous and compassionate heart, and few can withstand his Hand of Fate attack... D-Tector (Ophanimon): Asuramon, a legendary digimon with three heads and four arms! His Fire Fist of Shiva attack is a quadrupal threat! D-Tector (Ophanimon): Bakumon. The product of a medical sleep research computer program. His special attack is Nightmare Syndrome. Bokomon: Burgermon! A digimon with a burger-shaped head. Bokomon: That is one bad dog. Bad dog! Ceberumon, special attack Emerald Blaze--and that's why we need your help! Bokomon: Centarumon isn't too big on brains, but he's huge on brawn. And his Solar Ray attack won’t brighten up your day. D-Tector (Ophanimon): Chameleomon, with their specialized skin they can appear to disappear. And a tongue lashing from them is one you'll never forget. D-Tector (Ophanimon): Cherrymon. Evolved from Woodmon. He's like Woodmon's older, bigger, and much meaner brother. D-Tector (Ophanimon): Datamon is great with any type of machine or electronic device but he's not so good with people. D-Tector (Ophanimon): *Dogmon* Doggymon He's full of sneaky tricks and can stretch himself like rubber. Bokomon: Goblimon! This ogre digimon loves being bad. His special attack is Goblin Strike! D-Tector (Ophanimon): Golemon. Made almost entirely of stone. His special attack, Sulfur Plume, is a blast of volcanic gas that turns his enemies to ashes. Bokomon: Gomamon are cute and curious but if you get them mad they won't hesitate to attack. Then again what does around here? D-Tector (Ophanimon): The Honeybeemon's speed makes them dangerous. Luckily they're not so swift upstairs. IceDevimon One of the nastiest Digimon around. Don't expect any mercy from this cold hearted creature. D-Tector (Ophanimon): IceLeomon, The proud and mighty king of the cold his chilling attack will stop anyone in their tracks D-Tector (Ophanimon): Karatenmon, a wandering warrior. It's said that he has acaine abilities gained through the guidance of many mysterious masters. D-Tector (Ophanimon): Knightmon are always ready, willing, and able to fight. They won't hesitate to use their Electric Slash attack Bokomon: Kokuwamon! Machine digimon. When they feel threatened they let out a million volt electrical charge. Their special attack is Power Surge. Bokomon: That IS Lucemon, but now he's in his more powerful Chaos Mode D-Tector (Ophanimon): Mamemon are small, ball-like robot digimon. They are friendly, but if threatened, they pack a wallop with their Smiley Bomb attack. Bokomon: Gotsumon Their living rocks but basically kids and can be real troublemakers. Let me tell you. Bokomon: Gotsumon (screw up this was Meteormon) This digimon eats Meteor Burgers his special attack is Cosmo Flash Bokomon: Oryxmon is a great black goat who acts as a sentry. He is programmed to hold large amounts of Data, which help him protect the secret treasures and ruins of the Digital World. D-Tector (Ophanimon): If he doesn't get you with his razor sharp claws, Parrotmon will defeat you with his Sonic Destroyer attack. Phantomon Always carry a scythe and knows how to use them. They wear crystals around their necks, which give them clairvoyant power, and their just dying to see into the future to see who their next victim will be. Bokomon: Those creatures are Pipismon. They're mutant digimon whose power is greatest in the dark. They can reflect sound back exactly as it's heard. D-Tector (Ophanimon): Raremon. A sewer digimon. If the smell of it's rotting flesh doesn't knock you out, it's acid sludge attack WILL. Bokomon: Sagittarimon, half man, half horse--and all mean. His Judgement Arrow attack is three prongs of pain! Bokomon: Sepikmon. This lonely digimon has NO friends, and spends all his time throwing his Spirit Boomerang--to himself. D-Tector (Ophanimon): Evil hackers turned the Toy Agumon into Shadow Toy Agumon. Their special attack is Plastic Blaze--but the pain it causes sure isn't fun and games. D-Tector (Ophanimon): ShadowWereGarurumnon is a particularly nasty character. His special attack is Shadowclaw. Bokomon: Shamanmon is a medium. This all-seeing Digimon does a ceremonial dance and uses his magical club to see into the future. D-Tector (Ophanimon): Skullsatamon a frightening fallen angel digimon who's lust for power and destruction is only exceeded by his loyalty to Lucemon he's an unatural disaster with his deadly bone blaster. Bokomon: Snimon! This praying mantis digimon has blades for hands! His special attack is Twin Sickles. D-Tector (Ophanimon): Starmon! A helpful star-shaped Digimon. His special attack is Meteor Squall. Bokomon: Superstarmon, a legend in his own time. His special attack is Haley's Squall. Bokomon: Swanmon! Feathered, yet fierce. This digimon's beauty is only rivaled by her protective instincts. The feathers will definitely start flying if you try to mess with THIS mama. Bokomon: Ohh, goodie, it's the Toucanmon. Gaudy looking creatures, but very timid. Their attack is Crazy Crest. Sounds rather silly, doesn't it? D-Tector (Ophanimon): The Shadow Agumon turned Monzaemon into Warumonzaemon. His Heart Break Attack will REALLY bring you down. Bokomon: Wizardmon! This mysterious Champion level digimon can make you disappear--with his Electral Squall and Magical Game attacks... Bokomon: That's Woodmon. A plant digimon who's Branch Bash Attack is one of tremendous strength--and his bark is like armour! D-Tector (Ophanimon): Volcamon, a cyborg digimon, who uses his microphone to project his Magma Base attack. You'll get a really bad vibe from this guy! Sepkimon: Let me see, Zanbamon, Gryphonmon, Pteramon, Grankuwagamon, Airdramon Digimon Data Squad Other